


if the world was ending (you'd come over right?)

by meetmeinthecosmos



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Depressing, Please Don't Hate Me, Rosie betzler deserved better, Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry, just something i had to write, rosie betzler was the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinthecosmos/pseuds/meetmeinthecosmos
Summary: It's funny howthe warning signscan feel likethey'reb u t t e r f l i e s.
Relationships: Jojo Betzler & Rosie Betzler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	if the world was ending (you'd come over right?)

**Author's Note:**

> this movie honestly put me through the emotional ringer and in a feels coma for about a month😂  
> it's a masterpiece.

*deep sigh*

Darkness overwhelmed her. 

Tears rolled gently down her face, falling to the dirty wooden platform below her.

* _breathe, Rosie. In...out_.*

The stretch of rope scratched roughly against her neck. 

She swallowed thickly, her breath catching on the lump in her throat.

There were bruises on her pale arms. She could feel them blooming. They hadn't been gentle, beating her to the ground as onlookers watched. 

She was dragged to town.

She knew what she was doing. Well aware of the consequences.

But Rosie Betzler wasn't about to go down without one hell of a fight. 

And it was. 

Until she realized it's better to die proud than vulnerable.

So she held

her

head

high,

blinked

back

tears,

and

accepted

her

fate. 

*butterflies.*

Blinding sun.

_I'm sorry, Jojo._

The rope snapped taut.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> i would love to hear what everyone  
> thinks!❤


End file.
